


She’s The Center of His Whole World

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Newborn Children, Parent Phil Coulson, Parenthood, Philinda as Skye's Parents, this dumb family makes me really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look just like your mommy,” he said with a fond smile as he rocked the newborn in his arms. She blinked up at him curiously before blowing a spit bubble happily. His heart clenched as an overwhelming feeling of love flooded him. This was nothing he’d felt before. What a magical thing, learning you could still love something this much and in a way you’d ever loved anyone else before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s The Center of His Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Mayskyeson family fluff with Fitzward bromance and Skyeward family cuteness. This is fluff overload.

“Hello princess,” Phil whispered as he stared down at a pair of big, familiar brown eyes. “You look just like your mommy,” he said with a fond smile as he rocked the newborn in his arms. She blinked up at him curiously before blowing a spit bubble happily. His heart clenched as an overwhelming feeling of love flooded him. This was nothing he’d felt before. What a magical thing, learning you could still love something this much and in a way you’d ever loved anyone else before. “I’m your grandpa,” he introduced, still smiling. “And I’m going to love you and protect you and spoil you for the rest of my life.”

Alice responded by grabbing hold of his tie firmly and shoving it into her mouth. He grinned proudly, his eyes blurring as they filled with tears. She was already so strong, just like her mother and grandmother. How had he gotten this lucky? To be surrounded by fierce, beautiful women who adored him?

He glanced up to find Melinda in bed with Skye, stroking her hair while she slept. She glanced up and they shared a small smile before she turned her attention back to their daughter. It hadn’t been an easy labor and she’d earned a short nap and Phil was so happy to be holding his granddaughter for the first time. He hoped it was a long nap; he never wanted to let her go.

“Hello, beautiful, daddy’s back.” A shabby head of hair clouded Phil’s vision as Grant Ward leaned down to kiss his daughter’s fist which was still pulling on Phil’s tie. She cooed happily as her father pulled her Uncle Fitz into her vision. “Look at her, Fitz! Isn’t she-“ Grant sniffled and Phil knew he was crying again. He’d been doing it off and on since she’d been born.

“Perfect?”

“There, there, mate, she doesn’t need to know her father’s a bigger crybaby than she is,” Fitz teased.

Grant ran a hand over her forehead before pulling his best friend into a hug. “Just wait until it’s your turn,” he sobbed, holding him tightly.

Phil was glad he hadn’t tried to take the baby from him. Not that he didn’t trust him, the moment he’d seen this beautiful baby girl all of his lingering anger and mistrust had faded, but he wasn’t ready to part with her, not yet. He’d been the same way with her mother.

The baby was safe here in his arms and that was where she belonged.

“Dad, are you crying?” A weak Skye called, now leaning into her mother and smiling sleepily in his direction.

“No, there’s something in my eye.”

Skye and Melinda shared a knowing look before Skye sat herself up and held out her arms. His heart began to ache before she even opened her mouth. “Can I have my baby, please?”

He wanted to argue that she should continue to rest but the moment Alice heard her mother’s voice she began to fuss. With a pout he reluctantly moved to Skye’s bedside and gently handed the baby over. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Skye’s forehead before straightening up and watching as his baby girl held her baby girl and he was sure flying didn’t feel this good.

Skye smiled and cradled the baby in her arms and it was clear that nothing else in the world mattered except for that tiny bundle. He knew because it was how he felt about the pair of them.

Melinda kissed Alice’s tiny fists, muttered a few words in Mandarin and then kissed Skye’s cheek. “I love you, baby girl,” she whispered and Skye nodded, still entranced by the miniature version of herself currently pawing at her gown.

“Hello, beautiful,” Grant said as he slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around both of them.

With smile Skye leaned into him and allowed him to kiss her temple while he reached out to stroke the top of the baby’s head. “Which one of us you talking to there, daddy?”

“Both.”

Phil felt a hand on his forearm and he glanced down to find Melinda giving him a ‘look’. “Why don’t we leave them alone, Phil? I’m sure Skye doesn’t want an audience while she feeds her.”

“She’s not-“ he glanced up to find Skye adjusting her gown and he reached over to push Fitz towards the door. “Your mom and I are going to tell the others how you’re doing; we’ll be back soon, angel.”

“Uh huh,” Skye muttered, not paying attention.

Phil shook his head with a smirk and wrapped an arm around his wife as he led their small group out of the room. He stopped at the door to take one final look. Skye looked…happy. That was all he’d ever wanted for his baby girl.

He still wasn’t sure he was okay with Grant Ward being the one to make her happy but…he glanced down at the eating baby and smiled. At least he made beautiful babies.

“I love you, Skye,” Phil whispered.

She spared a glance for him and smiled. “Love you too, daddy,” she whispered before returning her focus to the baby in her arms.

Visions of her as a baby then a toddler flashed through his mind before he looked away with a smile. She was still the love of his life but now she had some competition and he was sure she wouldn’t mind.


End file.
